Dare to Survive
by pinkypromiseNSN
Summary: Theres a killer in the school of McKinley High. The glee club gets picked off one by one, the lastn kill with a riddle or clue leading to the next victim. can Quinn figure out who is killing her friends before they get to the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is that Faberry story I was talking about lol. I wanted to wait but I couldn't! Anywho, im going with the second summary. This story starts sometime during season 2, as that Sam, Lauren, and Blaine are included. This story is AU, as that Blaine isn't a Warbler and well, read on to find the other reasons. The story starts off slow but it will reach the main plot soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did it'd be a really messed up show with plenty of Faberry, Pezberry, and basically any other combination of all the characters.**

* * *

Rachel Berry walked down the halls of McKinley, confident as usual, but shocked at the fact that she hadn't been slushied by the jocks or Cheerios yet. Hopefully Quinn Fabray, the head Cheerio, had called them off.

She walked up to her locker and turned her back to get her books when she felt that oh-so-familiar feeling of the cold, sticky slushy over her head. She turned around slowly, attempting to unsuccessfully get the chunks of slushy out of her eyes to face her predator.

As usual, her predator was none other than Noah Puckerman, the Jewish, Mohawk wearing sex shark of a football player.

She looked up at him with a terrified look before she headed off to the bathroom, leaving him in a fit of laughter.

"Puck! What the hell! I said no more slushies to anyone!" Rachel heard Quinn shout from behind her. She wanted to stop walking, to confront Noah and Quinn, but she kept walking. She continued the pathway to the bathroom that she had taken many times before, the path of humiliation, stares, and people laughing at her instead of with her.

* * *

"geeze Quinn, calm your tits. It was just a slushy." Puck explained.

"which I called off last week." Quinn protested, looking behind the jock at the girl covered in blue corn-syrup that would obviously stain her reindeer sweater walking fast towards the bathroom.

"why do you care if Rachel gets slushied anyway? Not telling me something?" Puck asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Quinn smacked his arm. He knew she was a lesbian. He actually thought that it was his fault. Ever since she got pregnant she had wanted nothing to do with guys and developed an attraction towards girls; especially a tiny brunette. The only ones who knew besides Puck was the other members of the Unholy Trinity.

"ouch. Its okay Q. She's hot." Puck smirked, trying to make a joke.

Quinn stared silently in the direction of the small brunette who was already in the bathroom.

"go get your girl." Puck mumbled as Quinn headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of the mirror, holding in her tears. She wiped the corn-syrup off, even though the damage was already done. She silently started humming the tune to a song that, in her eyes, fitted her personal situation.

* * *

Quinn was about to walk into the bathroom when she heard silent singing that had emerged from silent humming.

_He thinks shes beautiful, that girl he talks about, and shes got everything that I have to live without. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishin' on that shooting star._

Then the singing stopped, leaving Quinn frozen. The silence was broken by silent sobs coming from the opposite side of the door. Quinn quietly walked in and saw Rachel sitting in a corner, face buried in her hands.

* * *

Rachel had stopped singing. Her thoughts from the song consisted of Finn, and how all he talked about was Quinn. Quinn this, Quinn that._ Im only dating you to get Quinn jealous. _That was all Rachel remembered hearing from him before she broke up with him.

Rachel didn't hear the door open, nor did she hear the soft footsteps that were coming towards her. Her eyes were closed tight, in an attempt to block out the hateful world. She was all alone. And she could really use Kurt right now, she had a giant stain on her brand-new reindeer sweater.

* * *

Quinn silently approached the crying brunette. She didn't know what to say. _"hi Rachel, I was just coming to tell you that Puck's a jackass and I overheard your beautiful singing." _Definitely not. She just slid down the wall next to Rachel, and put a comforting arm around her.

"Why are you comforting me? I thought you hated me." Rachel asked, calming down after looking up.

"don't assume, because what you assume isn't always true."

"but why are you help-"

"Q! get yo anorexic ass outta the damn bathroom! Coach is looking for you!" Santana Lopez, the daring Latina, shouted, walking into the bathroom. She stopped in her steps when she saw the pair of girls, Quinn's arms around Rachel. "what the hell are you doing with ManHands?"

"uh, nothing." Quinn stuttered as she got up and left with Santana.

* * *

Once outside the bathroom, Santana began her interrogation before Quinn had to go see Sue Sylvester, the deadly Cheerio coach.

"Q, seriously, what the hell? If anyone sees you and the hobbit together your rep will die completely."Santana stated.

"I know. It's just, Puck slushied her. You know how I am, I actually have a heart." Quinn replied, defending herself.

"And apparently the hots for Rachel Berry. That hobbit must be somthin' to get the head cheerleaders panties in a twist." Santana said as she walked away.

* * *

Rachel slowly got up and walked over to the sink. What was that about? Was Quinn Fabray, the HBIC, actually being….nice?

Rachel fixed her makeup before walking out of the bathroom and heading to Spanish.

* * *

Quinn found herself waiting for Sue to finish polishing her trophies.

"so Q. Brittany tells me that one of our best flyers quit. Care to explain?" Sue asked.

"gladly. She wanted to be captain. Kept trying to take over the squad. I told her to knock it off or leave. So she left." Quinn explained.

"you realize what you have to do."

"find a new flyer?" Quinn asked.

"Yup. Now get out of my office before I remember that you used to be pregnant and kick you off the squad. "

Quinn got up and left, thinking about who would make a good flyer for the Cheerios.

* * *

Rachel sat impatiently through Spanish. She kept wondering of Quinn was planning something. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Finn passing her a note.

_'y r u so out of it 2day?'_

Rachel rolled her eyes. She couldn't explain it to him, it'd just confuse him more. Plus, she was still kinda pissed at him.

_'just have been thinking.-R'_

_'wht aboot?_'

_'not telling.-R'_

She passed the note back and attempted to concentrate on whatever Mr. Schuester, Will to the adults, the Spanish teacher/ Glee coach, was teaching.

That is, until the classroom door opened.

* * *

Quinn quickly gabbed her things from her locker before heading off to Spanish. Which she had with Rachel.

She walked in late, making her the center of attention. She gave a silent apology to Mr. Schue saying that she was with Coach Sylvester, before taking a seat, which happened to be on the left of Rachel, Finn being on her right.

She attempted to pay attention and catch up but her attention was driven elsewhere when Rachel passed her a note.

_'what was that, this morning?-R'_

_'what r u talking about.-Q'_

_'you know exactly what im talking about.-R'_

_'the thing in the bathroom?-Q'_

_'yes.-R'_

_'oh, I was just being nice.-Q'_ Rachel scoffed.

_'why?-R'_

_'I kinda want to be your friend.-Q'_

_"but, why?-R'_

Mr. Schue dismissed the class before Quinn could respond.

Quinn heard a quiet almost-whisper damn it from Rachel. She was shocked, she had never heard the diva swear before.

* * *

Rachel quickly gathered her things and went straight for her locker. Her shirt was still stained for the slushy incident earlier. Rachel had just grabbed her book when she heard a few cat calls coming from the jocks behind her. That only meant one thing: the Unholy Trinity was heading this way.

Rachel quickly grabbed her book and headed straight for her next class. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into the head Cheerio.

"watch it, RuPaul." Santana snapped, her pinky never unlinking with Brittany's.

"San, it's okay. Rachel, I need to talk to you." Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her towards the girls locker room.

* * *

Quinn practally shoved the tiny girl into the locker room. Santana knew Quinn's plan and simplemindedly guided Brittany to their next class.

"Quinn, I really think we should get to our next class. Education is really impor-"

"Shut it munchkin and let me speak." Quinn cut her off, making Rachel jump.

Rachel just stood there, motionless and speechless.

"okay, so I know we should be in class, but I needed to talk to you about something important." Quinn began.

"I understand. But why do you want to be my friend?" Rachel asked, avoiding Quinn's important topic.

"because. You're…beautiful, nice-when you're not being a bitchy diva-, funny, and you have an amazing voice." Quinn answered her.

"r-really?" Rachel answered, finally looking up.

"yeah." Quinn took a step closer to Rachel, Hazel eyes locking with Chestnut.

The corners of Rachel's lips perked up in confusion, as if she was about to ask why Quinn was invading her personal space.

Quinn leaned in, and their lips barely ghosted when a ticked off Sue Sylvester stormed in, causing both girls to jump away from each other. Rachel disappeared behind a row of lockers and Quinn pretended to look for something in her locker.

"Q! did you find a replacement flyer?" Sue spoke loudly.

"uh, yes coach. She's tiny, so she'd be easy to throw." Quinn responded.

"bring her to my office before practice and we'll see if I approve." Sue said before walking out.

"that was close." Rachel said as she came out of her hiding spot.

"yeah." Quinn said, pulling Rachel close.

"so who's this 'tiny girl' you were talking about?" Rachel asked, her arms wrapping around Quinn's neck loosely.

"welcome to the Cheerios." Quinn said before capturing Rachel's lips in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

Rachel walked into her last class of the day with a smile on her face. She had this class with Santana, but not Quinn. She sat down in her seat when said bitch walked into the room.

"sup Berry? Q tells me you're joining the Cheerios." Santana said with, wait, a genuine smile?

"uh, yeah. She said I'd uh, make a good, uh, flyer, I think it was." Rachel replied nervously. She wasn't used to speaking to Santana unless she was receiving an insult.

"lets just hope tubbers isn't outta her mind." Santana replied before taking her seat.

Rachel couldn't concentrate at all through her class. She had glee right after school, then she was heading to Sue's office with the Unholy Trinity.

* * *

"Rachel, what song do you think we should do?" Finn asked, unaware of what was going on inside his ex-girlfriend's head.

"For what, Finn?"

"Sectionals. We need to make a setlist soon." Finn urged her.

"well, ill think about it later." Rachel said, right before Will dismissed them.

Finn watched in confusion as Rachel linked arms with Quinn and left, Santana and Brittany following behind with their pinkies linked.

* * *

"Q, do you have the cryer-I mean flyer-, with you?" Sue asked as the girls walked into the gym.

"yes coach, its Rachel here." Quinn replied.

"you brought me the hobbit? The hell tubbers?" Sue was confused.

"sorry coach. I just thought she'd make a good flyer. She's in definite shape, and her voice can give us an advantage." Quinn explained.

Sue thought about it briefly.

"very well. Berry, here's your uniform." Sue tossed Rachel the red and white Cheerios uniform. "Practice is every day after your little glee club. You wear that uniform daily. Now get the hell out of my office." Rachel and Quinn did so, heading to the locker room so Rachel could get her locker and change.

* * *

Quinn watched carefully as Rachel pulled off her reindeer sweater, revealing tan skin.

_Oh my god_. Quinn thought s Rachel pulled her plad skirt off, revealing olive legs that seemed to go on forever.

Quinn had to fight the urge to reach out and touch Rachel. Arousal came over the blonde as her mind wandered to dirty places. She was snapped out of her fantasies when the tiny attractive brunette in front of her spoke.

"Quinn?"

"uh, yeah?" Quinn stammered.

"can you zip me up? I cant reach the zipper." Rachel responded, referring to her uniform.

"uh, sure." Quinn took that as an opportunity to touch the soft skin of Rachel's bare back as she zipped the Cheerios top up.

"thanks."

"n-no problem." Quinn stuttered. She had to fight another urge, but this one was to not jump the brunette then and there.

When Rachel finished getting ready, Quinn was in another daydream.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"huh?" Quinn came back to reality.

"I asked if you were ready." Rachel repeated.

"oh uh, yeah. I am." Quinn responded, turning to leave.

"Quinn, wait." Rachel called.

"hmm?" Quinn asked as she turned around.

"whats wrong?"

"n-nothing."

"are you sure?" Rachel asked, setting a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn's response was simple. Hazel eyes locked with Chestnut as Quinn crasher their lips together. Rachel quickly deepened the kiss by pulling Quinn impossibly closer and taking the blondes hair out of the ponytail it was in. Neither of the girls notice the locker room door open and close. Things were starting to get heated, Quinn unzipped Rachel's top and pulled it off.

"if you two are done eating each others face off, you need to teach Berry the routine Q." Santana said with an amused smirk.

The girls quickly pulled away from each other, Quinn tightening her ponytail and Rachel pulling on her top which Quinn zipped back up. Santana laughed before leaving the 2 other girls behind.

"im gonna run the team through the routine, you get hobbit caught up." Santana demanded before jogging out to the football field, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone in the gym.

"okay. Lets get started." Quinn said, disturbing the silence in the giant gym.

* * *

The two girls practiced and Rachel knew the routine by the end of it. Rachel was going to walk home by Quinn insisted on driving the diva.

"this really wasn't necessary. I could've walked." Rachel protested.

"nonsense." Quinn protested, taking Rachel's hand in her own.

* * *

When Quinn pulled into the driveway and Rachel went to get out, Quinn pulled her back. Quinn got out, ran around the car, and opened the door for Rachel.

"Quinn, wha-" Rachel began, but was cut off by a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to mention that not only is season 3 Blaine included in this story, but so is Rory, Sugar, and Joe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

Rachel walked down the halls of McKinley high more confident than usual. She kept getting weird looks because of her sudden change in clothes, but she felt happy that she didn't need to worry about the slushy attacks any longer. She was getting books out of her locker when she was approached by Azimio Adams, holding none other than a blue raspberry slushy.

"sup Berry? How about we _berry_ up that Cheerios uniform?" he said before raising the cup.

Rachel froze. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes, waiting for the coldness, but was pushed aside. She snapped open her eyes to see a puddle of blue slushy on the ground and Azimio being interrogated by 2 pissed off cheerleaders, a confused cheerleader, and an equally pissed off football player. She smiled to herself as she waited for them to be done with their interrogation when she saw Finn Hudson walk up to her.

"hey Rachel. You look nice today." Finn stated.

* * *

Quinn had just gotten done threatening Azimio Adams for almost slushying Rachel when she turned around and saw said girl talking to Finn Hudson.

"Finn? what are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"oh, hi Quinn. I was just asking Rachel if she'd go out with me." Finn said.

"well, Finn, I'd love to, but I have..other plans tonight." Rachel said, smirking towards Quinn.

"oh, okay. Maybe some other time then." Finn said, walking away looking a little sad.

"I was really worried there for a second. I thought you were actually going to say yes to him." Quinn admitted, giving Rachel a hug.

"it's okay. Now c'mon, Shuesters having a morning glee meeting." Rachel replied, pulling Quinn along, but Quinn quickly redirected them into the bathroom.

"Quinn, what's this about?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"what?"

"Rachel Berry, would you be my girlfriend? I know it's aginst my religion and we just kissed like, yesterday but-"

"I'd love to." Rachel said, leaning in and kissing Quinn.

* * *

The couple walked into Glee linking pinkies like Santana and Brittany. They took a spot in the front and waited for Will to come in, late as usual.

"okay guys, does anyone want to sing something today?" Will asked, clapping his hands.

Quinn raised her hand and stood up. "I would."  
Will ushered her to the center of the room and nodded to the guitar player who began playing.

"_I feel like a loser_

_I feel like I'm lost_

_I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all_

_But believe me, I'm not helpless_

_I just need someone to love_

_So my situation's rough_

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you"_

Quinn looked at all the eyes looking at her, she loved this song personally, but she needed to come up with a reason to sing that song.

"_I feel like a short stop_

_Along third base_

_I may just help you but I still don't like your face_

_But believe me, I'm not hostile_

_I just want to hear you laugh_

_When I'm sarcastic like that,_

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you_

_Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say "Please pay attention"_

_It's the last thing that I need to make myself see _

_Well, that ain't my intention"_

Quinn looked at her new girlfriend and smiled. She was finally happy.

"_I feel like an artist who's lost his touch_

_He likes himself in his art, _

_But not his art too much_

_But believe me I got something, _

_I just don't know how to say_

_That I'm just fine with the way,_

_the way that I'm movin'_

_But that just makes me a dumb human_

_That just makes me_

_That makes me a human, like you"_

"that was excellent Quinn. Care to explain what it meant?" Will asked as Quinn sat down.

"I was just saying that even though we've all had rough times, we're still human. I hate looking down the hallway and seeing Blaine and Kurt get picked on by Azimio and Karofsky, or that people think that Puck's a wimp just because he stands up for the people he loves. That stereotypes should be broken. In fact, two people have broke their stereotypes today." Quinn explained.

"Who?" everyone chorused.

"Rachel and I." She nodded to the brunette to join her, so the brunette did.

"Quinn and I are together. As in, girlfriends." Rachel confessed, taking Quinns' hand in her own. Everyone cheered.

Then, the doors slammed and the lights flicked off.

* * *

**Song used was Human by Darren Criss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I changed the kill clue thingy to a song. It just seemed to fit more :p**

**(line here) **

"Guys, the fuck is going on?" A wary voice called out into the darkness, everyone realized that this voice was the voice of Noah Puckerman, the "resident badass". As of right now, he seemed to be the "resident pussy".

"I'm not sure Puck. Is everyone alright?" Will said into the darkness, receiving a chorus of yeahs.

"Okay. I suggest we-" Will was cut off by music playing over the loudspeaker.

_Oh, you gonna take me home tonight?_

_Oh, down beside that red fire light,_

_Oh, you gonna let it all hang out?_

_Fat-bottomed girls, you make the world go round._

"M-Mr. Schue, why am I playing over the goddamn speaker?" Puck still sounded like a pussy.

"I hated when you sang that damn song." Lauren mumbled.

"Im not sure Puck. Just please, calm down." Will responded.

_Hey, I was just a skinny lad, never knew no good from bad_

_But I knew life before I left my nursery_

_Left alone with big fat fannys, she was such a naughty nanny_

_Hey big woman you made a bad boy out of me_

"Noah, are you okay?" Rachel said, stumbling to find the heap of meat she called her best friend.

She walked 3 steps before she pulled a Finn Hudson and kicked a chair, falling over with it and crashing into another chair, along with said boy.

"Hey, Rach, If you wanted to get back with me you just had to ask. No need to be gettin' in my pants again." Finn said, not realizing what he had said.

_I've been singing with my band, across the water, across the land_

_I seen ev'ry blue eyed floozy on the way_

_But their beauty and their style went kind of smooth after a while_

_Take me to them dirty ladies every time,_

Quinn stared at her girlfriend in surprise. Even though it was completely dark, everyone could tell something was off, besides Puck being a pussy.

"Finn! You are so immature!" Rachel said, attempting to get off of Finn but resulted in falling over another chair, and not being able to get back up. Puck quickly got to his feet and expertly maneuvered his way over to Rachel. Once he found her, Mike and Tina were already helping her. I swear, those two are freaking ninjas.

_Oh, won't you take me home tonight?_

_Oh, down beside your red firelight_

_Oh, and you give it all you got_

_Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round_

_Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round_

"Q, what's wrong?" Brittany finally asked. Quinn's only response was to turn around, run into the piano accidently, and attempt to open the door, which was locked.

"Baby, what Finn said isn't true." Rachel said, as she followed Quinn and tripped over the piano bench.

"Damn, Rach, quit fallin'. You're worse than Finn." Kurt stated.

Finn huffed.

"Rachel, you told me you and Finn never had sex. That you're a virgin. What the hell is he talking about?" Quinn asked, harshly.

"He's joking! I swear!" Rachel pleaded, grasping ahold of Quinn's Cheerio skirt and pulling her close.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Quinn asked.

Rachel pulled her close into a heated kiss, forgetting that they were in the choir room.

_Hey, listen here_

_Now your mortgages and homes, I got stiffness in the bones_

_Ain't no beauty queens in this locality, I tell you_

_Oh, but I still get my pleasure still got my greatest treasure_

_Hey big woman, you gone made a big man of me, now get this_

"Seriously, why the hell am I over the loudspeaker?" Puck asked again, making Rachel laugh into the kiss with Quinn. "Wait, were you two just making out? With us in the room?" Quinn hummed in response.

"Wanky." Santana made her presence well-known.

They all heard a crash and a masculine scream. Mike was suddenly out of his seat and out of Tina's reach. Tina reached out for him but only found an empty seat, coated with a wet, slick, substance.

The lights flicked back on, just as the song came to a finish.

_Oh, you gonna take me home tonight_

_Oh, down beside that red firelight_

_Oh, you gonna let it all hang out_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

Tina screamed when she realized what the substance was. On the seat next to her, where Mike, who was now standing in front of the chair, coated in the substance, was Noah Puckerman, his throat slit and his blood seaping out onto the chair. It was now coating Tina's hands and Mike's clothes.

The group all looked in horror. Right after the song was a recorded message. The Voice was disguised so they couldn't tell who was saying it.

"_Hello, New Directions. I Bet you are all wondering why this is happening. Well, you see, Puck was a bad boy. He deserved to be punished for what he had done. You will all be punished eventually. Just so you know, I am currently in the room with you all. You will all be trapped in here, unless one of you can figure it out. Oh and Rachel, enjoy watching your friends die. You're last." _

Rachel's eyes went wide.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel looked around the room quickly. All eyes were on her and she didn't know what to do.

"Rachel, did you have something to do with this?" Will asked.

Rachel shook her head vigorously. "No, I didn't!"

The killer smirked. Nobody knew who they were, and it was a good thing.

Rachel had sat down while Finn whined that he had to use the bathroom. Kurt and Finn got up to try the doors again, no luck.

Half the glee club jumped when the loudspeaker sounded again, this time with static.

"Fucking fuck no. this cant be fucking happening. Not fucking again. Fuck this fucking shit. Im fucking out of here!"

"Damn Tina, I didn't know you could swear so much." Kurt pointed out.

Mike tried to haul his girlfriend off the locked doors. "Tina, hun, it's no use. They're locked."

The static eventually stopped along with a click noise. Tina's eyes went wide at the realization and she bolted out the door, only for the rest of the glee club to follow her. They all found her at the front entrance, trying to pry those doors open.

"Damn it, they're locked too." Tina huffed.

The loudspeaker went off again, this time with yet another song.

_Jessie is a friend,_

_Yeah, I know he's been_

_A good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed_

_That ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make her mine_

"Aw no. I know that voice anywhere." Artie pointed out.

"Wait, where's Finn and Kurt?" Will asked.

"We went to the bathroom." Kurt said as he walked up, Finn not too far behind.

"Hey, that's me." Finn said with a goofy smile. Rachel facepalmed.

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body,_

_I just know it_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,_

_Late at night_

"Oh, Finnocence. You're such a doofus. Do you know _why_ you're over the loudspeaker?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"Is it because I'm such an awesome singer?" Finn answered.

Santana joined Rachel in the facepalming action.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_I play along with the charade,_

_there doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty_

_When they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her,_

_But the point is probably moot_

"Ya know Rach, I remember why I sang this song." Finn said.

"Why?" Blaine, Rory, Sugar, and Joe said in unison.

"PLEASE DON'T GET HIM STARTED!" Rachel shouted. Finn continued as if Rachel had said nothing.

_Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body,_

_I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_Like Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman,_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

"It all started when a certain curly haired freak named Jesse St. James came into the picture." Finn started.

"The guy from Vocal Adrenaline?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, he and Rachel started dating, and I got real jealous. So I sang that song in glee and Rachel came crawling back." Finn stated, proudly.

"That was so not what happened." Rachel said, holding onto Quinn's hand.

"Then what _did_ happen, Rachel?" Rory asked.

"Too much to explain. Lets just say that Jesse helped me find my birth mother, Shelby," Rachel started. Quinn squeezed her hand at the mention of Shelby. "and it resulted in me being egged."

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny,_

_I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way_

_Love supposed to be_

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

The lights flicked off. A masculine scream echoed throughout the halls of McKinley High as the song came to a finish.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl,_

_Where can I find a woman like that, like_

_Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I want,_

The lights flicked on right before the last line, revealing a headless Finn.

_I want Jessie's girl_

Screams were heard as the song ended.

Soon after, a message was played over the loudspeaker. The voice was once again, disguised.

"_Good evening, New Directions. I apologize for taking our male lead, but he was annoying the fuck out of me and I felt as if I had no choice. Besides, it was Finn's turn to be punished. I can't wait for you all to see who's next. Finn was a real bad boy, will all the drama he caused for Rachel. Speaking of, I hope Rachel enjoyed seeing the boy she supposedly loved killed." _The message cut off soon after a minachial laugh was emerged.

"I am seriously getting sick of this." Rachel said as she buried her head in Quinn's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: sorry that its short and it seems rushed but I really wanted this story to be updated be****fore I went to my grandmas for the week and I was running out of time. Future chapters will hopefully be less rushed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: as promised here is the next chapter of **_**Dare to Survive**_**. **

**Warning: Self-harm and emotional abuse (meaning in words).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Everyone was in chaos. They had all gathered back in the Choir room, where Puck's body mysteriously disappeared.

"At least they're with the Angels now." Joe said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're not helping, teen Jesus." Kurt said.

Static emerged from the speakers once again.

"FUCK THIS FUCKING SHIT." Tina stormed out once again. Mike ran after her, the rest of the glee club soon following only to stop soon at the sound of music.

_Life's to short to even care at all_

_Im losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin control_

_These fishes in the sea, they're starin' at me, whoa_

_Wet world aches for a beat of a drum, whoa_

Kurt turned even paler as he turned to look at his boyfriend. Tina had come running back at this point.

"Guys, do you know who the fuck is next? Its fucking-"

"Blaine, we know." Rachel said, hiding her face in Quinn's shoulder.

The killer smiled at how much pain Rachel was in. She, after all, deserved this. She was taking the killers' girl, after all.

_If I could find a way_

_To see this straight I'd run away_

_To some fortune that_

_I, I, should have found, _

_By now_

_I'm waiting for this, cough syrup_

_To come down_

_Come down_

Santana was pacing. All the glee girls plus Kurt were crying while the guys were comforting them. Brittany was crying and trying to get Santana to stop pacing.

_Life's too short to even care at all, whoa_

_I'm commin' up now, commin' up now,_

_Out of the blue, oh_

_These zombies in the park _

_They're lookin' for my heart, oh oh oh oh _

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, whoa_

_If I could find a way,_

_To see this straight I'd run away_

_To some fortune that_

_I, I, should have found, by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup_

_To come down, come down_

"This is crazy! Why would the damn killer want Blaine?" Kurt screamed.

"We don't know Kurt! And since we don't know who the killer is, there's nothing we can do!

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_

_I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control_

The killer smirked. Little did they know that this was the last time they'd see their special friend. The friend that did little harm, but still did harm.

_If I could find a way, to see this straight_

_I'd run away, to some fortune that_

_I,I, should have found, by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

As if on cue, the lights flicked off. Before the final lyrics played over head, all you could hear were Blaine's final words.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel. And I'm sorry."

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

The lights flicked on. The image revealed was Blaine, a knife through his chest with his hand still clutching onto Kurt's. Kurt dropped to his knees next to the bloodied mess. Tears were flowing rapidly from everyone, the killers being fake.

Everyone jumped when the speakers went static again.

"_Good afternoon new directions. Blaine just had to go, he was stealing my solos. I used to have plenty, but now that he arrived, I had less and less each day. He just had to leave. It was his turn to be punished. Oh and Rachel, you finally had to say goodbye to your Tony. Maybe next time you should've listened to your director." _

"Kurt, I'm so sorry-"Rachel started.

"This is your fault! You just had to be so damn selfish, that someone finally had enough! They decided that you deserved to watch all of your friends die before you were killed! It's your fault that he's dead! YOUR FAULT, RACHEL BERRY! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Kurt screamed.

Rachel was crying heavily now. She let go of Quinn's hand and took off in the other direction.

"Rachel!" Quinn called and turned to go after her. She looked at the lockers and stopped in her tracks.

_Stay where you are if you want to live. Faggots die first._

Kurt also saw the writing on the lockers.

"We gotta find Rachel."

* * *

Rachel ran. She saw the writing on the lockers but she didn't care. It was her fault, Kurt was right. It was her fault her friends were going through this. It was her fault Blaine, Finn, and Noah were dead. Come to think of it, those were many the people she kissed. The people she kissed that haven't died yet are Quinn, Brittany, and Sam. She had kissed Sam and Brittany during Spin the Bottle one year.

She ran into the nearest room. She didn't know which room it was, except for the fact that there were many chairs, so it was more than likely a classroom. She had so much pressure on her that she decided it was her own time to be punished. She grabbed the nearest hand sharpener and pried the blade off. Slowly, she dragged the blade across her wrist. Once, twice, three times. She was at 10 times per wrist when she heard footsteps running towards her. She panicked and jogged toward a corner of the room, and the lights flicked off. She tripped over a chair and fell to the ground. She stared at the ceiling that looked gray because of the light from the windows until it started fading to black.

She was close to unconsciousness when she heard the door open and her name being called.

"_Rachel…"_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: someone told me in a review *cough cough*CeciltheGleek *cough cough* that I should make my chapters longer and put more of a reaction from the rest of the members like I did with Kurt when Blaine died. I completely agree. I think it would really make an impact in my story if I did go inside the others' heads and see how they react towards the deaths of their best friends.**

**A/N2: also, does anyone have a guess on who the killer is? ;)**

**A/N3: I entirely forgot Rachel is a cheerio in this and that this entire time she is in a cheerio skirt. **

**Warning: smut.**

* * *

Quinn took off in the direction of Rachel. She didn't exactly know where she went, and the fact that Kurt was behind her screaming "Quinn, we're gonna die!" wasn't exactly helping.

"Kurt! I know this! We all fucking know this! If it wasn't for you screaming at her you and I wouldn't be searching the entire fucking school for the miniature Jewish girl!" Quinn said, turning around making Kurt run into her.

"Well damn blondie! Keep running!" Kurt screamed.

Quinn huffed and continued to search frantically. She eventually found an open door and ran into it. She looked around and saw the brunette lying on the ground, lifeless.

"Rachel.. Rachel! Fuck! Rach!" Quinn stated as she ran to Rachel, who was on the ground, still clutching the razor. "Oh god. No. No no no. Fuck! Look what you did Kurt! Look what you fucking did!" Quinn said, holding onto Rachel. "Just go. Fucking go!"

Kurt did exactly that. He left to go get Schue. When he got back to where the club was huddled, he carefully took in the scene before him. Sam and Mercedes were tightly holding onto each other, Santana was pacing like she always did when she was upset and/or angry, Brittany was attempting to comfort her, Will was sitting Indian style next to Joe, they seemed to be discussing something about how to escape this, Sugar, Rory, and Artie seemed to be all huddled together, but there was one group of people that he had yet to see.

Where was Asian squared?

At that very thought, static erupted and they all soon figured out where the said Asians were.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT MIKE GET OUTTA THE DAMN BATHROOM ITS HAPPENING AGAIN! FUCKING FUCK OH FUCKING GOD!"

Kurt laughed to himself mentally at that. Tina, the quiet one, was now swearing like a sailor and it always seemed to lighten the mood.

That is, until the song overhead began playing.

_Boy, boy, crazy boy_

_Get cool boy_

_Got a rocket in your pocket_

_Keep cooly cool boy_

Aww shit. Here we go. Wait for it…5…4…3….2…1…

"AWW FUCK NO. MIKE YOU AINT LEAVING ME! I'LL KILL THE MOTHERFUCKER BEFORE HE CAN FUCKING GET TO YOU. HELL TO THE NO."

"That would be Tina." Kurt said, making his presence known to the awaiting Glee Club.

_Don't get hot_

_'Cause man you got_

_Some high times ahead_

_Take it slow_

_And Daddy-O_

_You can live it up and die in bed_

"Kurt, where's Quinn and Rachel?" Sugar asked, peeking her head out from Rory's chest.

Oh yeah. He forgot.

"Oh, right. Rachel… she uh, she-"

"GUYS! HELP ME FUCKING HIDE MIKE!" Silly Tina. Asking the killer to help hide Mike will not save him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbed Schue, and took him to where Rachel and Quinn were. When they got there, Rachel had slowly woken up and Quinn was hugging her tightly.

"She had passed out, and seemed to have cut herself." Kurt whispered to Will, not wanting to ruin the girls' moment. "C'mon, lets go find physco Asian."

_Boy, boy, crazy boy_

_Stay loose boy_

_Breeze it, buzz it_

_Easy does it_

_Turn off the juice boy!_

_Go man go_

_But not like a yo-yo school boy_

_Just play it cool boy_

_Real cool_

From then on it was complete chaos. The lights flicked off, causing Rachel to get up and attempt to bolt from the room, only to make it a few feet before running smack into lockers. Tina came running by moments later carrying and swinging a bat like some bat-shit-physco crazy lady (which, she was, but nobody dared to tell her that) and realized that it was only Rachel because they were by the courtyard entrance, which had windows and the sun was only just setting.

"Fuck. I thought you were the fucking killer. Now I've left Mike all alone. MIIIIIIIKE!" Tina shouted as she bolted back towards the hallway she just exited.

"That child is bat-shit cray cray!" Rachel said, standing up and rubbing her head.

_Boy, boy, crazy boy_

_Stay loose boy_

_Breeze it, buzz it_

_Easy does it_

_Turn off the juice boy!_

Rachel and Quinn were carefully making their way back to where they thought was the hallway which the entire glee club was down when they heard a masculine scream and then a high-pitched girl scream. They only knew of two people who would be screaming: Mike and Tina.

They instantly bolted in the other direction and soon, the lights flicked on revealing a horrendous sight as soon as the song ended.

_Just play it cool, boy_

_Real cool_

Tina was sitting on the ground, her eyes buried in her knees when she heard the footsteps.

"This is all your fucking fault! You just had to go and fuck everything up, huh? See what you do, Rachel? FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU." Tina shouted. Rachel just looked at her in disbelief. She knew the girl swore, she just never thought the small Asian would direct her profanities at her.

"I-I'm sorry Tina."

"FUCK YOU RACHEL BERRY. I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE!"

Rachel closed her eyes at the last wording. Tina used to be one of her close friends.

Quinn hugged Rachel as the Asian girl stormed out in the direction of which the girls came from. She stared at the dancer's lifeless body until something in the blood caught her eye: tire prints.

* * *

When Rachel finally gathered up the nerve to approach the rest of the glee club, the static had begun again, another message being released.

"_Good evening, new directions. The reason Mike needed to be punished was because he stole my girl. Have you figured out who I am yet, Ms. Fabray? Think fast, little Rachel may not have enough time left."_

Quinn just pulled Rachel in for a quick kiss. Everyone was crying at this point.

"Quinn, why haven't you left her yet? The fucking midget is bad luck for us all!" Santana pointed out.

Quinn pulled away from Rachel and whispered in her ear to meet her in the science classroom. Rachel nodded in response and left the hallway, while Quinn guided the New Directions into the gym.

"Look, I know you guys think that Rachel is going to get us all screwed-"

"Wanky."

"Shut up, Santana. Anyway, she's trying. She didn't mean for this to happen. Did you see what a few words from Kurt did to her? She cut herself because her best friend didn't seem to even care for her anymore." Quinn explained.

Kurt looked down in shame, along with Tina who just muttered "fuck" over and over under her breath. Mercedes looked at Sam, who was crying. Santana was comforting a crying Brittany, Rory doing the same to Sugar. Artie just looked at Quinn with sympathy. Will was pacing, and Joe was off in some corner meditating.

Quinn just stared intensely at Artie. She knew something was off with the Wheelchair clad boy. What, she just couldn't figure out.

* * *

Rachel waited patiently for the door to open and for Quinn to enter. When she finally did, Rachel was startled so much that she jumped and fell off the desk.

"Damn babe, you really need to stop falling over so much." Quinn said, picking up her girlfriend and placing her back on the desk.

"Sorry, this has just got me all worked up." Rachel explained.

"Then let me help you relax." Quinn said as she pulled Rachel in for a kiss. Rachel quickly reciprocated, kissing with passion and fear.

Quinn was soon begging Rachel for entrance which she, after a few denied attepts, proudly granted. Quinn was quick with her motions. Soon, Rachel was lying on the desk topless with Quinn straddling her waist and toying with her breasts.

"mmm, Quinn… make me forget… please…" Rachel begged.

"Your wish is my command, my princess." Quinn said as she began to undo Rachel's cheerio skirt.

Rachel helped by kicking her skirt and panties elsewhere after they were pulled to her ankles. Quinn's mouth was soon connected with Rachels as she teased Rachel's clit with one finger. Rachel took to Quinn's neck and began to kiss and suck until she left a noticeable mark.

Quinn began peppering kisses all the way down to Rachel's centre. She lightly grazed her bundle of nerves with her teeth before taking them into her mouth and sucking vigorously. She plummeted two fingers into Rachel's core and in 10 minutes tops, from the dual pleasure system Quinn was giving her, Rachel tumbled over the edge, Quinn's name on her tongue.

Quinn crawled up and gave Rachel a soft kiss as she came down from her high.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel whispered as she hugged Quinn before getting dressed.

When they both walked into the gym, numerous "camps" were set up. Basically, if you had a significant other that was still alive, you were in a makeshift double cot in some section of the room and if you didn't, you were in a makeshift single cot in some section of the room. Apparently the doors were locked so tightly that nobody could get in or out no matter what.

Will had his barricading the doors so in case someone wanted to enter or leave the gym, he would hear and/or see them. He gave the duo a questioning look but brushed it off.

The girls looked around. In the far back left corner were Santana and Brittany's cot, another double cot next to them. They assumed it was theirs, because Rory and Sugars were in the far back right corner, Sam and Mercedes' were in the close left, Tina's was right smack in the middle (told ya, the chicks cray cray), Kurt's was off on the right side, Artie's was off on the left side, and Joe's was up at the front wall.

Rachel and Quinn headed over to their cot and lied down. They swore they heard a mumbled "wanky" coming from Santana but they ignored it. The gym was pretty much silent until Will called lights out and literally shut off the lights. Not much later there was a small crash, and a voice that called out "I'm okay." Kurt had tripped over his own two feet.

Rachel lay awake with a just as awake Quinn next to her. It had been her first time that day and she should've been happy. She wasn't. She had lost both of her ex-boyfriends, her best friends boyfriend and her ex-friends boyfriend all on the same day. She didn't understand how anyone could sleep now, but she was confirmed of that when she heard Tina muttering "Fuck you Rachel Berry. You got my Mikey-kinz killed. Fucking Fuck you." And Kurt lightly crying. The only people that seemed to be actually sleeping were Will, Sam, Mercedes, Sugar, and Rory. Artie seemed to be on his phone or something. She was instantly awake when she heard someone get up and approach her and Quinn's cot.

"Rachel?" It was Kurt.

"Yeah Kurt?" She whispered.

"I-I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to make you h-hurt yourself."

"It's okay Kurt, I'm okay." Rachel said as she got up and hugged the poor sobbing boy before sending him to his own cot to get some sleep.

She crawled back into her cot and curled up next to Quinn, already beginning to doze off.

The last things she heard before she let sleep overtake her were the slight snoring coming from Mercedes on the other side of the room, the sheets of Brittany and Santana's cot rustling meaning they were definitely completely awake, Kurt's sobbing fading into a small snore, and Quinn whispering "I love you, Rachel" over and over in her ear.

* * *

**A/N: did you like? This was probably my first chapter ever being over 2,000 words. I really like how I did this chapter and hope to make the future ones more like this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I realized after looking over past chapters that I completely forgot about Lauren. I included her in the Puck chapter, then I kinda forgot about her. So I was wondering if yall wanted her back. It's up to yall, so if you want her back just say somthin' and she'll be back chapter 9 or so. I'd say she went to the bathroom or something lol.**

**A/N2: this chapter has a lot of Kuna (Kurt/Tina) Friendship. If you haven't noticed, they both play a big part in this story along with Rachel and Quinn.**

* * *

Rachel awoke the next day to the sound of crying, what seemed to be pacing, a comforting voice, and small chatter.

"Oh- oh my god. I-I can't believe that h-he's actually dead. I-I can't l-live without h-him!" Rachel confirmed that the one crying was Tina. She was also one of the people causing the pacing noise.

"Tina. Tina hun, you need to calm down. Mike's in a better place now, there's nothing you can do!" Kurt was apparently comforting Tina.

"I can at least try and stop this fucking crazy shit! Who here is actually giving a damn if we all die? Honestly! It's like you all just expect that you're not going to die, and that you're just in some fucking horror movie. You're not! This is _real._ As in actually happening! We can't take it back!" Tina shouted so that the whole gym could hear her.

Tina's words moved the killer. They realized that she was right. Was what they were doing, in fact, worth it?

Rachel slowly woke up to the brilliant hazel eyes staring back down at her.

"I wish this was all a dream." She whispered into the blondes' neck.

"I do too." Quinn whispered back, lightly kissing Rachel's head.

Tina had taken Kurt somewhere, Rachel expected the hallway. They weren't currently paying attention to where the Asian and porcelain boy went to, they were more focused on the words that were sprayed all across the back wall, apparently the duo of divas had completely missed it when Tina had a meltdown.

The words were plain and simple, in big, bolded words were: **SINGING IS FUN, UNLESS YOU'RE THE ONE BEING ALMOST PUSHED OFF THE STAGE.**

'_The fuck does this mean? Is this some sort of, clue?'_ Rachel thought as she got up off the cot. She looked over and saw Brittany and Santana passed out on their cot. Who knows when they went to sleep. Across the gym was Rory just getting up, and Sugar engulfing the Irish boy in a hug. On the other side of the gym towards the front was Sam pacing, obviously thinking, and Mercedes lightly snoring away. Artie was currently putting his cot away for the day with the help from Joe who had already done said task.

'_This is all my fault. The killer wants me, so why are they doing this to them all?'_

Rachel looked between her classmates and her girlfriend in disbelief. She felt like crying, it was all her fault.

She got up and ran out the gym doors in tears. She rounded the corner near Sue's office and came to a sudden quiet stop when she heard Kurt and Tina talking.

"I'm telling you, they all think it's Artie."

"But Kurt, why would they think that? No shit they think it's him. That's the way he planned it: blame it on Artie, the wheelchair kid."

"Look, I know he said that he really just wanted Rachel back, but do you even know _why _he went to this trouble? I mean, setting Artie up for it, like that?"

"Honestly Kurt, I have no idea. Lets just keep up this charade."

Rachel ran to the opposite side of the school. She couldn't stand being around anybody, not even Quinn.

That is, until the speakers that started off with static yet again started playing a simple tune.

_Never can say goodbye _

_No, no, no, no, now_

_Never can say goodbye _

_Even though the pain and heartache_

_Seems to follow me wherever I go,_

_Though I try and try to hide my feelings,_

_They always seems to show_

Rachel's eyes went wide. She recognized that voice. That voice was the voice of her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, which she left back in the gym. The girlfriend that was about to die.

'_shit.'_

_Then you try to say you're leaving me_

_And I always have to say no,_

_Tell me why is it so _

_Don't wanna let you go_

_I never can say goodbye boy_

_Ooh baby _

_I never can say goodbye_

_No no no, no no no_

_Oh, I never can say goodbye boy_

_Ooh baby _

_I never can say goodbye_

_No no no, no no-_

Rachel was in the midst of sprinting to the other side of the school when the song suddenly stopped, and switched songs.

_Girls, we run this mother (yeah)_

_Girls, we run this mother (yeah)_

_Girls, we run this mother (yeah)_

_Girls, we run this mother_

_Girls _

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

Rachel then realized that it was best if she stayed low for a while. She didn't want to get mauled by Santana anytime soon.

* * *

Quinn was frozen when she heard _Never Can Say Goodbye _coming from the speakers. Then it changed, and was suddenly playing _Run The World (Girls)_.

Brittany was confused and Santana was in hysterics.

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls _

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_

_But no they don't_

_Make your check come at they neck_

_Disrespect us no they won't_

Quinn was wondering where Rachel was. Tina and Kurt had came back in a while ago, she thought Rachel was talking to them.

Then it clicked: Rachel ran out of the room crying.

'_aw shit.' _She thought as she ran out of the room.

_This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest_

_Who could buy it for themselves and get more money later _

_I think I need a barber_

_None of these bitches can fade me_

_I'm so good with this _

_I remind you I'm so hood with this _

_Boy I'm just playing_

_Come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_If you hate me_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power our love we can devour your love_

_You'll do anything for me_

Rachel went into hiding. She could still hear the music over the loudspeaker clearly, but it was faint from where she was. Her mind was clouded from all the running; she was dehydrated and extremely tired. She was on the verge of passing out; her vision suddenly becoming dark.

She just lay there, unconscious while waiting for the nearest thing to come. Whether it be death, she had no idea.

* * *

Quinn was frantically checking every unlocked room, searching for the tiny brunette. She didn't realize that someone was following her until she slumped down against the lockers.

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls _

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

"Still haven't found her?" Joe asked as he sat down next to Quinn.

"Shit! You scared me half to death." Quinn replied. She sighed before answering his question. "No, I haven't. I'm afraid something happened to her. I know, with the song, Brittany's next, but what if the damn killer has had enough and decided that she is dying next?"

"Don't say that. Have you only checked the rooms?"

"Yeah."

"Well, where would Rachel Berry be in a time of needing hope?"

Quinn's eyes went wide.

_It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back_

_I'm repping for the girls who're taking over the world have me raise a glass for the college grats_

_This goes out to all the women getting it in get on your grind_

_To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine_

_Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions_

_Strong enough to bear the children then get back to bidness_

_You better not play me oh come here baby_

_Hope you still like me if you hate me baby_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power our love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me_

Kurt sat on his cot, looking around at the people around him. Tina was next to him, lightly crying still because of the death of Mike. He needed to be strong for the Asian, even if he was dying inside because of Blaine. He looked to his left, Mercedes was seeking comfort in the bleached blonde he came to know as Sam. On his right, Santana was weeping into a confused Brittany's shoulder. Poor Brittany. She had no idea what was going on. She didn't know she was moments away from a certain death. Santana was a mess. The Latina never cried, but now she was sobbing away into her blonde girlfriend.

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run this mother? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Who run the world? Girls_

Slightly behind the Marc Jacobs-clad boy was Sugar and Rory cuddled up. He felt sorry for Sugar; there were rumors going around that Sugar was Brittany and Santana's daughter from the future, and if that were true, this must be very hard for her.

In front of him Kurt saw that Artie was discussing something with his Spanish teacher. He was starting to feel bad that they were helping the killer with the dirty work. Artie was a good kid, but he had a bad side.

Kurt noticed that Quinn, Joe, and Rachel were nowhere to be seen. The song was coming to an end, and the lights would go out soon. Where were they?

_Who are we_

_What we brought_

_The world_

_Who are we_

_What we brought_

_The world_

Joe got up and helped Quinn up as well. Quinn was about to take off when Joe stopped him.

"Quinn, wait."

Quinn was getting annoyed. She didn't want to stop and talk to Joe. She needed to find Rachel, and she knew exactly where to look. "What, Joe?"

"Where are you going? The song's almost over, we need to get back to say goodbye to Brittany. Santana's going to need you." Joe explained.

Quinn huffed in annoyance. Joe was right, she needed to get back, Santana was going to need her, and Brittany's life was coming to an end. The blonde struggled to find an answer.

"Alright. Let's go." Quinn said as she started in the direction of the gym.

_Who are we_

_What do we brought_

Quinn noticed the song was almost over. They needed to hurry, but Joe wasn't moving.

"Joe? C'mon." She pulled on his hand. Joe responded by pulling her back and engulfing her in a kiss.

_We brung the world_

_Who are we_

Kurt made his way over to Brittany and Santana. He hugged both girls tightly, encouraging the rest of the group in the gym to join them as the lights flicked off. He felt Brittany being ripped from them all, and he heard the glass-breaking scream and cry for help from Santana. He wished that the killer didn't have to do this to the Latina.

_What we brought_

_We brought the world_

Kurt heard Brittany calling for Santana, and Santana doing the same. They were both crying, and Kurt had felt a tear fall from his eyes. He hated this.

_Who run the world? Girls_

The lights flicked back on on the final beat. What was revealed to the Glee club, horrified them all.

Brittany was lying on the ground, a knife through her chest.

Santana collapsed to the ground. She was sobbing entirely and Kurt just held her as he collapsed along with her. The Latina was staining his shirt, but he didn't care. The killer went a little too far this time.

"_Good morning, New Directions. I apologize for doing this to you, Santana, but Brittany broke my heart. As I said before, I'm Never Going Back Again." _

Kurt continued to hold the crying Latina in disbelief. Where was Rachel? Where was Quinn? Where was Joe?

He didn't have all the answers, but he knew that he was going to have to keep Santana off of Rachel for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was re-reading the last chapter and It literally brought me to tears. Not even kidding. Anywho, I'm getting a little iffy on who should die next, so it would be great if I could have your help. It could be any remaining member of the club, minus Quinn, Rachel, Artie, Kurt, and Tina.**

* * *

Quinn shoved Joe off of her.

"Joe! I _have _a _girlfriend_!" She exclaimed. She needed to find Rachel.

"So what? That damn diva is going to be dead by the end of the week! We both know its Artie doing all of this, so why not convince him to just kill her off? Then we can finally be together!"

Quinn huffed. "Honestly Joseph, you're starting to sound like Finn." and with that, the blonde stomped in the direction of where she was sure she would find her little brunette.

* * *

Kurt paced the gym floor, letting Tina comfort the still sobbing Latina.

_Damn it. Why did he have to do this to Santana? Brittany never actually did anything wrong! Sure, she broke up with Artie, but why the hell would he kill her for it?_

He continued to pace until static emerged from the speakers.

_Shit, he didn't tell me that it would happen so soon to the last death!_

Kurt walked back to the group quickly. He didn't know who was next. He feared that it was either him or Tina, but the killer wouldn't dare kill them off so soon.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_Just sing along to my stereo_

Kurt looked confusedly at Tina. There wasn't supposed to be any group songs played. This only meant that either the entire group died, meaning the killer was killing off Quinn, or one of them was getting killed off. It would either be Sam, Mercedes, Joe, or Quinn.

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

_Like it read well, check it, Trouty, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that_

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands_

_To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you__  
_

He looked over at Mercedes, who was curled up into Sam's side. Both of their eyes were flooded with tears. He really wondered where the other two members of the God Squad disappeared to.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me a radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_So sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh,_

_oh oh oh, to my stereo Oh oh oh oh, _

_so sing along to my stereo  
_

Joe chased after Quinn.

"Honestly Quinn, I thought you were into me." Joe said once he caught up to Quinn's pace.

"Okay, now you're _really _starting to sound like Finn. Quit being such a douche, Joe!" Quinn said once she got to the double doors of the auditorium. Once inside she heard the faint music of the song playing above her.

_If I was an old-school, fifty pound boombox_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops_

_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_

_You never know, we come and go like on the interstate_

_I think finally found a note to make you understand_

_If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_

_Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

Once Quinn walked down the stairs, she heard the faint noises of something moving. She ran down the rest of the stairs and onto the stage. The stage that started it all, the stage that made her realize that she loved Rachel Barbra Berry.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_So sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh,_

_to my stereo Oh oh oh oh_

_so sing along to my stereo _

Kurt was still pacing by the time Joe walked back into the gym.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kurt almost screamed.

"Uh, with Quinn." Joe stated, simply before sliding down the wall and sitting down.

"Well? Where is she? Did you find Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

"Dunno. I kissed her, she got all pissy, and stormed off. Who knows if she found the diva." Joe explained.

"Wait.. YOU KISSED _QUINN?_ You dumbass! She has a _girlfriend!_" Santana exclaimed after she got her tears under control.

"I know that! That's why I explained to her that we know that Arties the killer, so why not send him to kill Rachel off once and for all, so that I can finally be with her?" Joe said, pointing to Artie.

Everyone in the room facepalmed except for Will, who was still fast asleep, Joe, who seemed proud of himself, and Artie, who seemed confused.

"What? I'm not the killer." Artie said innocently.

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)_

_Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)_

_I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

"What? Artie, it's kind of obvious that you're the killer. What with all the clues in the messages and such." Mercedes defended through her tears.

"I know it looks bad, but guys, you gotta believe me. I didn't do it."

"Then who did?" Sam asked, holding Mercedes.

_My hearts a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_'N turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo _

The lights flicked off. Mercedes screamed.

"AW FUCK NO." So did Sam.

_Oh oh oh oh _

_oh oh oh, to my stereo Oh oh oh oh, _

_so sing along to my stereo_

The lights flicked on on the last beat. What the group saw before them was a horrifying sight.

Joe Hart lied dead in the middle of the gym, a knife through his chest.

* * *

Quinn stood silently on the stage. She searched around for the brunette, and eventually heard a soft moaning sound.

"Rachel?" She called. Another moaning sound. Quinn recognized that voice. She bolted in the direction_._

When Quinn got backstage, she saw Rachel, lying on the ground, unconscious but slightly moving.

"Oh my god. Rachel!" she ran over and picked up the brunette. "Rach, Rachel wake up!"

Rachel stirred slightly, causing Quinn to carry her all the way back to the gym.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, I know its short but like I said in **_**Total Eclipse of the Heart **_**I have writers block. I'm slowly getting over it, so bare with me please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dare to Survive ch 10

**A/N: hey guys I know ive been lacking on my stories and I apologize. I have a song idea for ch 3 of **_**Caught In the Lie**_**, I just need a muse for that chapter. Also, I was wondering if yall would enjoy a mini-romance thing going on between Kurt and Tina? I know it'd be extremely ooc but I kinda got inspired by **_**Props**_** :p**

* * *

Sam and Mercedes let out sighs of relief. They held onto each other tightly as they cried into eachothers arms. Kurt looked from Tina to Artie with wide eyes.

"Uh, Tina, c-can I talk to you?" Kurt asked, motioning for the hall.

"Yeah." Tina nodded and walked out into the hall, Kurt following closely behind.

"Joe's got a really big mouth." Kurt said once they were out of earshot.

"Damn right. Now Artie thinks that we're after him." Tina stated.

"I think I know who we need to send to you-know-who next?" Kurt asked and Tina nodded. They both jumped six feet in the air when they heard someone running towards them. They turned to see Quinn running at them, an unconscious Rachel in her arms.

"O-oh my god! Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed as he helped Quinn take Rachel into the gym, setting her down on their cot.

"Where the fuck is Schue in a time like this?" Tina screamed.

"He's still fucking asleep. Why doesn't Artie just kill him already?" Mercedes stated soundly.  
"I've already told you guys I'm not the killer." Artie stated plainly.

"Bullshit man. You're my bro and all, but why would you kill us off?" Sam asked, getting pissed. He went to speak again but was cut off by the tune of a familiar upbeat song going off.

_Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
You can take me away, and make it okay  
I swear I'll behave. _

Everyone looked at Artie with a confused look. He looked scared as hell, and shrugged. "You see?"_  
_  
_You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now were naked  
I was born in crossfire hurricane  
And I howled at ma  
In the driving rain  
Goes like this _

"Guys! Guys! Rachel's waking up!" Quinn exclaimed, getting everyones attention. "Rach? Rachel can you hear me?"

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel mumbled, slightly opening her eyes but wincing at the light._  
_  
_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you  
You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas gas gas. _

_I don't even try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger_  
_I've got the moooooves like jagger._

Rachel slowly sat up, holding her head against the pounding headache.

"Rachel, what happened?" Tina asked, sounding concerned.

"I-I think I was dehydrated. I sat down for a second in the auditorium because I didn't want to be around Santana when, well when Brittany.. you know." Rachel looked at Santana and both girls started tearing up. Rachel stood up and gave Santana a comforting hug. "And then my vision got all blurry."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Quinn said, hugging Rachel tightly.

"I-I think I should go get a drink." Rachel said, walking out of the room. Quinn contemplated going with her, she had a bad feeling, but she brushed it off.

_I was born in crossfire hurricane  
And I howled at ma  
In the driving rain  
Goes like this.  
But it's alright now  
I'm jumping jack flash, it's a gas gas gas  
And it goes like this_

Take me by the tongue and I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you  
You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas gas gas.

Rachel walked slowly past a still sleeping Mr. Schue on her way to the hallway.

'_Are you fucking kidding me?'_

"Yo Mr. Schue, wake the fuck up!" Rachel shouted right next to his face, causing everyone in the gym to jump. Will sprang awake, stuttering random noises causing everyone to laugh. Rachel rolled her eyes and continued to walk out.

* * *

Artie had wheeled himself into a corner. He was scared shitless. His song was playing and the group had all turned on him. He didn't know what else to do, except to wait to die.

_I don't even try to control you (but it's alright)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you(but it's alright)  
With the moves like jagger(but it's alright)  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moooooves like jagger. _

Everyone screamed when the lights went out. They heard tire screeching and the lights flicked on on the last beat.

Jumping jack flash, it's a gas gas gas

Artie laid lifeless on the ground in his corner, his chair wheeling away from impact. Tina started crying again, but soon let Will take over when she led Kurt into the hall.

"Why do you think he'd do that? Honestly, I could've sworn he was going to play off the Artie-did-it thing until the end." Tina stated, wiping her tears.

"I don't know. But did you notice how Rachel is rarely around when he kills someone? That could throw people off track." Kurt explained.

"And you're right, Babyface. That's exactly what I'm going for. I was thinking about letting little Berry in on our little trio. Sound good?" a man, around Wills height walked up to Kurt and Tina. The duo nodded before joining hands and walking back into the gym to comfort their friends.

The man made his way toward the drinking fountain. He saw the small brunette standing up and moving to walk away.

"Rachel, long time no see."

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes. "What the hell are _you _doing here?"

"I've got a proposition for you. You and I both know that Artie was never the killer, so maybe you'd like to act as my little helper. If you do, I promise I won't hurt your precious blonde like I hurt gay Cyclops."

"Haven't you done enough already? Tina's been accusing me for killing Mike, I don't think Kurt's my friend anymore because of what happened to Blaine. Lauren disappeared completely and they all turned on Artie the moment they heard your silly little clues." Rachel argued silently. She looked around before pulling the man into an empty classroom. "Look, why do you want me to help you?"

"Because, it'd be nice to have the main victim on my side. We're both major divas, we go perfectly together."

Rachel thought about it. It would be nice to get back at her so-called "family" for thinking it was all her fault.

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: I know its short but i had to get this out there.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dare to Survive ch 11

**A/N: I feel really bad about the lack of updates and I had an interesting idea for what happens next so I wanted to try and end this hiatus and get back to writing. I really want to try and get a couple more stories updated but unless I dedicate my entire time today to updating (which I might) yall might have to wait another week because I am alternating going to my dads and moms throughout the summer and I cant take my laptop to my dads. **

**Also, a lot of people are thinking the killer is Sebastian because of the killer referring to Finn as Gay Cyclops. I needed a nickname for Finn that wasn't one of Santanas, hence the Gay Cyclops. Although the killer is in fact **_**not **_**Sebastian, I did in fact think of using him. But it isn't Sebastian. I'm pretty sure Sebastians taller than Will also :S**

* * *

He smiled at her. "Great. I knew you'd see it my way. Now go back in there and act your ass off like your friends are doing."

Rachel nodded and did as she was told. When she went inside the gym she gave a knowing smile to Kurt and Tina before wrapping her arms around Quinn. She looked around at the remaining members of the New Directions.

Sam was comforting Mercedes, both of them still lightly crying. Rory was huddled with Sugar over on their cot in the corner, and Kurt was holding Tina's hand secretly as they watched Will fold up Artie's wheelchair. Santana sat by herself on the floor, watching Will but occasionally looking up at Rachel and Quinn with questioning looks. Rachel met Santana's eyes and held her gaze for a few moments when the steady drumbeat started playing.

_And now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail  
In their rendition of (Uh uh!) 'The Cell Block Tango'_

Santanas eyes went wide as she looked from Rachel and Quinn to Mercedes. She had started bawling and looked at Santana with the same wide eyes.

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!_

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!_

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!_

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!_

Santana quickly scrambled to her feet and ran over to her as the song kicked into full gear._  
_

_He had it coming, he had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would have done the same_

Mercedes was so white she looked like she'd seen Finn shirtless and got scared by his man boobs. Rachel looked guilty as that she knew what was happening and who was doing it. She looked over at Kurt and Tina, they motioning for her to meet them in the hall.

You know how people have these little habits

_That get you down like Bernie_

_Bernie, he likes to chew gum, no, not chew, Pop!_

_So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a lil' bit of sympathy_

_And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'_

_No, not chewin', poppin'_

_So, I said to him, I said_

_"You pop that gum one more time" and he did_

_So I took the shotgun off the wall_

_And I fired two warning shots, into his head_

Rachel looked at them guiltily.

"So I take it he filled you in?" Tina asked, holding Kurt's hand.

Rachel nodded and raised her eyebrow. "What he didn't tell me was why you've been sneaking off with Kurt and holding his hand all of a sudden."_  
_

_He had it coming, he had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it_

_I betcha you would have done the same_

Kurt looked over at Tina who nodded. "Rachel, Tina and I are dating. We've been exclusively ever since he came and told us what he planned on doing."

Rachel looked genuinely confused.

Tina sighed and got ready to explain. "He came to us after we had won Sectionals and the accident with Quinn happened. He heard about the wedding and insisted that he stopped it by any means necessary. He told us, being the two that dispised you most at the time, no offence but we're your friends now so its all good, and wanted us to help. Being around Kurt all that time we developed attractions towards each other." She looked up at Kurt and smiled.

_I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago_

_And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away_

_So, we started living together_

_He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner._

_And then I found out,_

_Single, he told me_

_Single, my butt!_

_Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives_

_One of those Mormons, you know_

_So that night, when he came home from work_

_I fixed him his drink as usual_

_You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic_

Rachel nodded in understandment. "Okay. So what's going on now?" She asked, pointing to the gym doors.

"Well, he normally comes around this time to tell us who's going and who's doing it." Kurt explained. Rachel nodded again.

_He had it coming, he had it coming_  
_He took a flower in its prime_  
_And then he used it and he abused it_  
_It was a murder but not a crime_

It clicked in Santana and Mercedes' head when they heard her voice in the song. The voice they originally cut out. Sugar Motta.

They looked over at her with sad eyes. She was burying her face in Rory's chest, bawling.

_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen_  
_Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business_  
_In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage_  
_"You been doin' the milkman"_  
_he says_  
_He was crazy and he kept on screamin'_  
_"You been doin' the milkman"_  
_Then he ran into my knife_  
_He ran into my knife ten times_

_The dirty bum (bum, bum, bum, bum)  
The dirty bum (bum, bum, bum, bum)_

Quinn walked over to comfort her friend and best friend. She looked around the room, searching for Kurt, Tina, and Rachel. They had mysteriously dissappeared.

_They had it comin', They had it comin'_  
_They had it comin', They had it comin'_  
_They had it comin' all along, (They had it coming' all along)_  
_'Cause if they used us, 'Cause if they used us_  
_and they abused us , And they abused us_

He smirked as he handed the person who would do the killing this time around the knife and killed the lights.

_How could they tell us that we were wrong?_

The lights flashed off and Mercedes, Santana, and Sugar all screamed. The one that echoed the most was Sugar Motta._  
_

_Could you tell us that we were wrong?_

The lights flashed on on the last beat. Sugar lied in her corner, Rory still holding her tightly.

"Sugar…" He said, tearing up. Santana and Mercedes ran over to comfort him.

Quinn started tearing up as well. She walked out of the gym and around the corner, only to see Kurt, Tina, and Rachel talking as if nothing happened.

"Rachel?" She asked.

Rachel jumped and turned around. "I'll be back in there in a second, okay?"

Quinn nodded and walked back into the gym.

* * *

"That was the hardest thing I've seen anyone do." Rachel stated, watching as they washed off the knife.

"You get used to it." Tina said, helping Kurt wash off the knife that stabbed Sugar.

"How did you do it so fast, and in the dark?" Rachel asked.

"Simple. You position yourself in the way you want to go, and run straight, try not to run into anyone, stab the person you think and hope is your target, and get the fuck out of there." Tina continued to explain.

Rachel nodded. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

**A/N: The song was Cell Block Tango, but the full version. I had planned for Sugar to go in this chapter but I didn't have a song that she had a solo in except for this one. Also, I had an idea to where Rachel ends up cheating on Quinn, but entirely by accident and the other person led it on. Whattya think, should I do it? **

**I also apologize for the length it would be longer but it is currently 3 in the morning where im at and i wanted to get this chapter done and updated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize for the length in advance. I seem to have my muse and ideas for writing when I get little or no sleep at all, so if its short I probably fell asleep.**

* * *

Walking back into the gym with Kurt and Tina, she walked over and placed a comforting hand on Rory's back.

"I'm sorry Rory, we'll figure all this out." That was the first out of many lies that she would need to tell.

"It's alright Rachel. It's not like you knew this would happen." Rory said, giving Rachel a sad smile that ate Rachel from the inside out. Rachel smiled softly at him and walked back to her cot, Quinn joining her.

"Rach, are you okay?" The blonde asked; a look of concern on her face.

"What? Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine." Rachel shrugged.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Quinn asked, sitting next to Rachel.

"Quinn, just please." Rachel turned, looking Quinn in the eyes.

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel softly on the lips, trying to reassure her that she was there if they needed to talk. Rachel kissed her back softly, before the lights flicked out.

Rachel knew she needed to get to the hallway. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel quickly, trying to keep Rachel safe.

"Quinn, can you let go of me please? It was just Schuester." Rachel whispered, kissing Quinn again.

"Rach, what if it's the killer?" Quinn asked, worry in her voice.

"The killer wouldn't touch me. I-I need to do something, okay?" Rachel pleaded.

"I'm coming with you." Quinn stated, standing up and pulling Rachel with her.

"Quinn, you can't. Please, I need to go see-"

"See who? Rachel are you cheating on me?" Quinns' eyes began tearing up.

"No! No Quinn I'm not. Just, please Quinn, trust me."

"Rachel, let me come with you so I know you're not cheating on me. Please." Quinn begged. Rachel got a text and she knew who it would be from.

_Rachel. Get out here. He's getting angry. –K_

Sighing, Rachel slipped her phone in her pocket.

"Rachel, please."

Looking down to keep her tears from falling, Rachel walked away and into the hallway.

"Ah, there she is. Rachel, we have news for you." The killer smiled deviously, stepping towards Rachel.

* * *

"Q? Q where are you?" Santana called from Rory's cot.

"At my cot S." Quinn called back, her voice wavering.

"Q, whats wrong?" Santana said as she walked over, sitting down next to Quinn.

"I think shes cheating on me…" Quinn whispered, falling into Santana's arms.

"Q, you don't know that." Santana held onto her, comforting her.

"She said she had to go into the hall to meet someone and that I couldn't come with her." Quinn stated, trying to look at Santana through the darkness.

"She could be talking to someone or-"

_Mama said "get yo' ass out of bed!"_

_I said "hell to the no!"_

_Said "wash your grandma's nasty hair!"_

_I said "hell to the no!", oh_

Santana looked in Quinns direction before they both whispered, "Mercedes."

_They tried to take away my tots_

_I said "hell to the no!"_

_Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots_

_and I say "hell to the no!", oh_

_Try to make me change my weave_

_Well I got something up my sleeve_

_It's a whole lot of_

Rachel gripped the knife tightly. She couldn't believe they were making her do this. Sure, Mercedes was a diva, but still.

She walked into the gym, trying not to make any noise.

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

_I said Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

_I'm not tryin' to diva out_

_But this show's gotta stop, so shout_

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

Mercedes screamed the moment the song started. Sam started crying as soon as he heard her scream.

_Tell me I should eat my Wheaties_

_You know what? "hell to the no!"_

_Tell me I'd come down with diabetes_

_"hell to the no!"_

_Try to make me change my eats_

_But baby, that just isn't me_

_I'm a whole lot of_

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

_I said Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

_I'm not tryin' to diva out_

_But this show's gotta stop, so shout_

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

_Take me, you can leave me_

_But I won't ever change_

_If you don't like the rules_

_don't play my game_

_Time for me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_But if i don't, it's all in me_

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

_I said Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

_I'm not tryin' to diva out_

_But this show's gotta stop, so shout_

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

_I said not tryin' to diva out_

_But this show's gotta stop, so shout_

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

Mercedes screamed. Rachel brought down the knife.

_Aw Hell to the no_

The light flicked on, leaving Mercedes headless in the middle of the gym, covered in blood.

There was just one problem with this scene.

Rachel was standing above her with a bloody knife.

* * *

**A/N: guize I apologize for the length. I just wanted to get this updated. Im working on an update for IHTDWTDOYB and I will hopefully work on updates for IKAG and TEOTH. Thank you all for your patience and sticking with me!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dare to Survive Ch 13 (Final)

**A/N: Currently working on an update for Total Eclipse of the Heart and my other ones that need to be updated. In honour of Pi Day (3.14) I finished this chapter along with the Epilogue. It has been so much fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.**

"Rachel?" Quinn asked shakily.

"I knew it!" Tina shouted, point at Rachel. "She's the killer!"

"No! I-I'm not!" Rachel tried to defend herself, dropping the knife.

"Sure, because everyone stabs their friends for fun." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt you shouldn't be talking. You're the one that killed Mike!"

Everyone gasped, and Tina looked like she was about to punch Kurt. "How could you?!"

"Oh shut up, you're the one who killed Blaine." Kurt sneered.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked, holding a shocked Quinn.

"There're three killers." Sam stated.

"No." Kurt, Tina, and Rachel confessed.

"There're four." The killer stated, walking into the gym. "But for now only one." He smirked, pulling out a knife. "You see, I tricked Porcelain and Asian 1, and convinced them to trick Rachel. This is actually my way of making sure Vocal Adrenaline keeps their National Championship. There's only one way to do that." He accented his words with a stab through Sam's heart.

"Sam!" They all called.

"It's called eliminating the competition."

"Fuck you St. James!"

"Oh but Rachel, you already did."

Quinn looked at Rachel with a hurt expression. "Rachel you told me you didn't sleep with Jesse."

"Quinn he's lying! Please don't listen to him!" Rachel pleaded. She moved to try and re-assume Quinn, but Santana got in her way. "Stay away from her you cold-hearted freak!"

"A freak?" She whispered. "IS that what you all think of me? A freak?" She looked around, all but Quinn nodded.

"Are you guys being serious right now?"

"Look around you Hobbit, they all hate you. You know, it really was just a big trick to get them to turn against you. That way, it'd be easier for this to happen." Jesse smirked, pulling out a remote and pressing a button that sent chills down each survivor's spines.

_What have I done?_

_Wish I could run_

_Away from this ship,_

_Going under…_

Rachel froze. Kurt and Tina looked between each other and Jesse.

"Jesse this wasn't part of the plan!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Fuck off, Hummel! This is _my _plan! The one with you was a fake!"

"You can't just kill Rachel!" Tina tried.

"I can do whatever! You can't stop me!"

"Guys…" Everyone turned to looked at the blonde. "Where's Rachel?"

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

Rachel ran. She didn't care where she was going; she just had to get away. She couldn't put Quinn in that situation. If she was going to die, she was going to do it alone. She wasn't going to give Jesse St. James the satisfaction. She didn't want Quinn to see how weak she was. She went' behind the stage and climbed onto the balcony, fighting back the tears as she climbed.

_What can you do_

_When your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_How many times will it take for me_

_To get it right?_

_To get it right_

Quinn had let tears fall from her eyes as she listened to the song. She had to do something to stop Jesse, she had to. Jesse had run off to find Rachel, Kurt and Tina were trying to come up with a plan, and Will was passed out on the floor. She looked around and frowned, all the bodies of her friends. Nobody deserved this; Jesse had taken this obsession with winning way too far. Seeing something reflective, she got an idea .She walked over to where Mercedes' body laid and picked up the knife, looking it over. The only way to save the damsel was to kill the evil. A smirk played at her lips as she headed into the halls, keeping an eye out for the curly haired boy.

_Can I start again_

_With my faith shaken?_

_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay_

_And face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

Rachel sat up on the balcony, looking down at the auditorium. She remembered everything that had happened there. Her and Finn's first kiss, performing with the glee club, hell, even the inspiration for this very song. Quinn saying those very words to her urged her to write this song and take it with them to Regionals.

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She had no choice but to let Jesse do what he had to do. It was for the best, she had to protect Quinn. Quinn, who could do so much better without her. She had to give in to Jesse, and face her death.

_What can you do _

_When your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

Quinn carefully walked through h the halls, clutching the bloody knife tightly in her hand. She had to get to Rachel before Jesse did. She couldn't let Jesse kill Rachel. Rachel was the love of her life. She couldn't live without her.

"Quinn! Q!" Santana shouted, running after Quinn. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find Jesse. He can't get to Rachel San, he just can't." Quinn almost sounded desperate as she continued walking.

"You're gonna kill him?" Quinn nodded. "You're crazy!"

"I have to try, Santana! If I don't, he'll kill Rachel! Don't you want him dead? He's the reason why Brittany isn't right here next to you! Don't you want to avenge her death?" Quinn had stopped walking and was now in Santana's face, small tears running down her cheeks. "I have to try."

Santana was speechless. Jesse _had _been the one to kill Brittany. She should be fuming with anger, wanting revenge on the Vocal Adrenaline captain. She nodded and nudged Quinn to keep walking. "Go find him, and get rid of him. I don't want him anywhere near Rachel..." She murmured.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked, biting her lip.

"To find Irish. He disappeared sometime after Sugar's death." Quinn nodded and continued down the hall, her mind set on what she had to do.

_Cause my best intentions _

_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

Santana carefully walked down the empty hallway, checking all the doors.

"Irish?" She called, opening a math room door. She gasped at the sight she was met with. Hanging by his belt, was Rory Flanagan, a note in his cold, clasped hand. Taking a breath, Santana walked up to him and lifted him from the belt, laying him on a table. "Oh Rory…" She whispered, a tear escaping her watery eyes as she took the note from his hand.

_To whomever it may concern,_

_I couldn't take it. Sugar was all I had, and now she's gone. I can't live without her. Now I can be with me grandmum, along with Sugar. I'm so sorry. I know you'll get the killer. Good luck. _

_-Rory_

Santana read over the scribbled note carefully. Rory had killed himself. It took her a moment to realize that this was all actually happening. Her friends were dying, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it, except help Quinn kill Jesse.

_How many times will it take_

_Oh how many times will it take for me_

_To get it right?_

_To get it right_

Kurt was pacing the gym, tapping his finger against his head. "We're dead. Whoever's left hates us, and Jesse will rat us out anyway. We might as well face the music."

"What music?" Tina was confused. "You mean kill ourselves?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I mean turn ourselves in."

"Kurt are you crazy?"

"No! What other option do we have, Tina?"

Tina sighed. "Fine. We'll turn ourselves in."

Kurt pulled her to him and engulfed her in a tight hug. "We'll get through this, I promise."

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth_

_That sometimes life isn't fair_

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of the auditorium door opening.

"Rachel?"

Rachel held her breath. Her time was up. She slowly descended from the balcony and walked onto the stage. "If you're gonna do it, you're gonna do it up here."

Jesse nodded and climbed onto the stage. "It's good to know that you're not fighting fate."

"Fate my ass." Rachel mumbled.

"You really shouldn't be making jokes." Jesse smirked, pulling the knife from behind his back.

_I'll send out a wish_

_And I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally _

_Someone will see_

_How much I care_

Quinn winced as the powerful sound of her girlfriends' voice signaled the closing of the song. She had to work fast. She checked the choir room, nobody. The gym, Santana, Kurt, and Tina. Then she got an idea. The auditorium.

She ran as fast as she could, the lyrics flooding her ears.

_What can you do_

_When your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

"Jesse you don't want to do this." Rachel pleaded.

"Oh, but I do." He smirked, inching closer. Rachel let out a scream but it was quickly muffled by Jesse's hand.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted, running through the doors.

"Get back Fabray! Or she'll get it!" Jesse shouted, placing the knife at Rachel's chest. Quinn instantly stopped, her eyes welling up with tears.

_Oh my best intentions _

_Keep making a mess of things_

Quinn took a hesitant step forward. "Why're you doing this?"

Jesse's smirk dropped slightly. "Because Rachel is better than me. I need to get rid of her." Rachel and Quinn gasped. Jesse St. James just admitted that someone was better than him.

_I just want to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

"Jesse, please don't do this!"

"Oh, but I must." He smirked, and in one swift movement, plumaged the knife into Rachel's chest, a scream emitting from the brunette and her girlfriend.

_Oh how many times will it take for me?_

Quinn didn't realize what she was doing until she was on the stage, standing over Jesse, the knife she once held now deep in his back. Jesse St. James was dead, and so was Rachel Berry.

_To get it right?_

Quinn couldn't think. She was crying so hard as she looked at her girlfriend, dead to the world. "Rachel…" She whispered, taking the knife from her girlfriend's body. "I'm coming for you. I love you."

Raising the knife, she thrust it into her own chest, just as Santana ran through the door. "Quinn! Quinn! Oh my god!" She ran up to the stage and gasped, falling to her knees as she cried for her best friend, and her best friend's eternal lover. "Oh my fucking god…"

_To get it right…_


	14. Epilogue: Santana's Newsletter

Dare To Survive Epilogue: Santana's newspaper article.

_3 Months later…_

_**LOCAL SHOW CHOIR SHOWDOWN: THE DEATH OF A STAR **_

_**By Santana Lopez, senior at McKinley High School.**_

_For those of you who have no idea what a show choir is, it is a place where people dance and sing covers of songs. But it isn't just that._

_It's a place for freedom, where people can be their true selves. Where a football jock can show his nerdy side, talking about Star Wars to his friend who happens to be in a wheelchair. Where a boy, or girl, unsure of themselves, can come out of the flannel closet for the first time to their first and second families. It's a place where secrets can be revealed, friends can feud and make up, and relationships can be built from the bottom up. It's a place where a family is made. Where stereotypes are broken. "Glee, by its very definition, is about opening yourself up to joy." –Lillian Adler._

_A couple months ago, I was a part of something that changed modern and show choir history. I, along with my glee club, the New Directions, was locked into our school-an internal lockdown. This was done so by the captain of another show choir with the help of two New Directioners. They knocked off everyone, one by one including both of our captains and my girlfriend, Brittany Pierce. This article isn't about her, or them. _

_This is about the infamous tragedy of our best vocalist. Rachel Berry, by her own words, was a star. She shined brighter than the sun, so full of confidence and joy. Nothing could, and nothing tried, to stop her. Throughout high school, Rachel was tormented by me and the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray. Rachel would get horrible nicknames and slushies to the face for what seemed to be no reason what so ever. But there was a reason. Quinn was in love with Rachel, and didn't know how to tell her. So she admitted her love through pain._

_A day or two before the lockdown, our coach had us recruit Rachel to the Cheerios. She was instantly popular, and Quinn finally made her move. They were happy and in love, much like my girlfriend and I. When the lockdown started, Rachel instantly took charge. She made sure everyone was safe and away from harm when the chance was given. She tried everything she could to save those we lost. In the end, she ended up losing her own life. She would never get to live her dream of performing on Broadway, making it in New York. I plan on taking her advice and following my own dream in her memory, becoming something big._

_Mr. Shuester placed a memorial for Rachel and the others in the choir room. He isn't the only one, though. Sue Sylvester made a bigger version of that memorial and placed it in the courtyard. This is a reminder that winning isn't everything. _

_My heart goes out to the families and friends of the following:_

_Noah Puckerman- someone who was like a brother to everyone. _

_Finn Hudson- someone who didn't deserve the teasing he received. _

_Blaine Anderson- a boy who just wanted to have fun._

_Michael Chang- he did nothing wrong, only loved what he did and his girlfriend._

_Brittany Pierce- an innocent girl who saw the best in everything and had a love for fat cats and unicorns, and also my girlfriend. Miss you, Britt._

_Joseph Hart- a Jesus-lover who wanted nothing but to spread the peace._

_Arthur Abrams- a boy in a wheelchair with a passion for singing and performing, as well as directing._

_Sugar Motta- a lovable girl who saw the best and worst in things. _

_Mercedes Jones- a soul sister who refused to let people touch her tots. _

_Samuel Evans- a boy with extremely large lips, but with a heart just as big._

_Rory Flanagan- an Irish boy who just wanted to be loved, finding exactly that in America._

_Lucy Fabray- My best friend and someone who had gone through so much throughout high school. I miss you so much, Q. I'll keep an eye on Beth for you and Puck._

_And last, but not least, our shining star, Rachel Berry- a girl with a love and passion for performing, a heart the size of her nose, and a true hero deep down inside. I am so sorry for treating you like I did, Rachel. _

_I miss all you guys. McKinley just isn't the same without you all there. Don't stop believing, and I'll see you all later. I love and miss you all. Rest in Peace._

_Love, _

_Santana. _


End file.
